Don't You Dare Cry A Kanku x Ten love story
by Kgirlthefox
Summary: Kankuro makes travels to Konoha to do a mission from the Kazekage. but things take an unexpected turn when he suddenly falls in love with the weapons misstress, Tenten. what does Neji have to say about this? Especially when Konoha falls under attack!
1. We Meet

"**Don't you Dare Cry"**

**A Kanku x Ten love story**

**© Masashi Kishimoto**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------We meet--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kankuro leaped from the limb of the tree, grunting heavily as he landed on the next one. why was he sent to Konoha? why couldn't Temari do instead? "she already had a boyfriend there anyway…" grumbled Kankuro. He began to smell the rain on the way, and his sharp eyes picked up over the mountains an ominous form of black clouds. "great…just great…" Kankuro growled, pulling up Karasu higher on his back. He scanned the trees, looking to see if he was being followed, then continued on his trek. After some time the rain caught up with him. "stupid shitty rain…damn, damn rain…damn" he kept muttering to himself. He was exhausted, dirty, and now wet. With the back of his hand he wiped his face, screwing up the kabuki paint. The paint was slowly coming off, he needed to get out of the rain soon. Kankuro continued onward, splashing in the puddles as he leapt from limb to limb. A strange feeling came over him, as if something or more importantly "someone", was coming.

He froze and ducked in to the nearest foliage, ready to unwrap karasu at any sign of life. He hard someone's footsteps drawing nearer, and his cat like eyes picked up a silhouette against the forest. He focused intensely on this figure, as if he was a cat stalking his prey. The figure drew nearer and from what he could see, it was a female. She seemed to stumble and trip over things as she made her way through the forest. Kankuro chuckled to himself a bit, just like a girl, unprepared for the trek. She suddenly stopped and jumped in to a clearing. She seemed to be scanning the trees. 'stupid girl' he thought, 'revealing yourself isn't the smartest thing to do'. "who's there…". he heard a voice squeak. He recognized this voice, somewhere long ago. He couldn't place it, but he know her. He slowly revealed himself, the rain had stopped, and the sun had hit the area they both stood in. he was right on the assumption that it was a girl, but he didn't realize that it was Tenten from Konoha. "Tenten…right?" he asked, noting the two buns atop her head. "yes…and you are…Kankuro" she replied back. He gave a quick smirk, even though they had never met personally at least she knew his name. "what are you doing out here?" she suddenly asked, he looked away casually still holding a grin. "I'm traveling to Konoha on a mission…and you?" he asked politely, and only until now did he notice her tear stained face. "what…what's wrong?" he mumbled.

Tenten quickly wiped her face, a look of sorrow and anger spread across her brow. "oh…it's nothing concerning you, it's only Neji…he can be such a jerk" she angrily stated, as Kankuro remembered Neji. He wasn't very pleasant from what he remembered since the chuunin exams. 'idiot man…you should never make a girl cry' thought Kankuro as he felt pity towards Tenten, who had obviously, started crying again. He slowly walked over to her, he titled her head up to his, looking into her deep brown eyes. "don't cry…I don't want you to cry" he whispered as she nodded. Then she wiped the tears from her face, hoping to cover up her blush. Kankuro waited until she was done, noting how red her face was as well. He smiled, he knew the rumors were true of how kind, noble, and shy she was at times. "would you like an escort back to Konoha?" she asked, a blush still lit across her face. "I mean…since I have nothing else to do" she quietly mentioned, fidgeting from the previous actions. " I would like that…a lot". Kankuro smiled, he sent chills to roll up and down her spine and caused her heart to skip a beat. She managed a small smile at him. His heart skipped like hers. "umm…just to let you know…your paint is coming off". "WHAT!!!" Kankuro screamed, pulling his cap over his face. "Augh! I forgot to bring a mirror!!" he began to yell, digging into his pockets furiously. "Here! Let me help you!!" yelled Tenten.

"NO!! you can't see my face!!" he whined shoving the black hat further up. "Why? Are you ugly or something?" Tenten spat out with laughter. "NO!! OF COURSE NOT!! I HAVE AN IMAGE TO KEEP UP YOU KNOW!!!" he screamed. "okay…okay…calm down…it was only a joke, now take your hat off" hushed Tenten as Kankuro pulled it slowly away from his face. "you won't laugh…will you?" he commented, only his eyes showing over the cap. "No…I won't laugh". he sat down, cross legged on the dew covered grass, and took out a portable make up kit. Tenten squatted next to him, and took his cap and folded it neatly. She slightly giggled from seeing his smudged face, but she quickly stopped when he set his glare on her. "I thought you wouldn't laugh…"he grumbled. "I did 'not' laugh…I giggled" Tenten stated as he snorted, closing his eyes into a pout. Tenten quickly took out a cloth and began to wipe his face. He sat still, wincing from her hard strokes as slowly his mask started to fade. After she had wiped his face clean, she noticed he was slightly blushing. Tenten stopped to look at his light brown spikes for hair and his dark eyes. His full face and prominent nose. He shifted slightly, trying to avoid her gaze. 'it's so much easier to read his face of emotions' she thought. Kankuro had noticed that she took a moment to stare at him for some time, then had turned away. He brushed it off, the way of the ninja is not to feel emotions, but Tenten did have natural beauty, charm, and motherly tendencies. 'Ah! Don't think of such things Kankuro…she may be cute, but she's a Konoha girl…only a friend, and acquaintance…like it would be anything else…' he thought bitterly. "okay…hold still" she mumbled as she began to smear the purple paint in it's usual directions on his face. She noticed his intense eyes were focused on her face. Remaining unblinking even if her hand swept over them. She also did notice that he did have a handsome face after all.

And that his hair was a way different color from Gaara's. Gaara. The boy with the tanuki, the boy who nearly killed Lee. She stopped her 'face painting' and Kankuro took deep notice in her change of emotion. "Something wrong?". "huh?" Tenten snapped out of it quickly, "uh…no, I was just thinking about my team and how they're probably worried about me". "oh…well if you're done then we should get going." "yeah". they both arose and headed for Konoha. It wasn't long before they finally reached the main gates of Konoha. Gai sensei stood outside the gate with his two other students. Lee sat next to his sensei, fidgeting with worry, sweat drops falling from his face. He was definitely worried about Tenten. She was like a sister to him, and she always took care of him when he was younger. Neji stood with his arms crossed, his back against the gates. 'stupid girl…all I told her was that she needed to get more practice…and…well…I did kind of accuse her for being a liability to the team…humph…she should learn to suck it up…' Neji thought to himself. He was always harsh to Tenten, never really respecting her feelings. Suddenly he felt a presence, and he smiled, he know she would come back, she always did. 'now I can apologize and gain her forgiveness…like always' he chided himself. But suddenly he felt another presence as well, a 'guy' presence. He waited, a glare coming from the pure white eyes. Suddenly he could see not one, but two figures on the horizon; he growled. "tenten!!!" exclaimed Lee as he ran up to them, his arms spread out wide with tears going down his face.


	2. Heated Rivarly

"**Don't you Dare Cry"**

**A Kanku x Ten love story**

**© Masashi Kishimoto**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------Heated Rivalry-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Tenten walked with Kankuro talking with him about how irritating and how inconsiderate Neji is. "I think you shouldn't let him push you around…and you shouldn't let it get to you like that…he's only being rude about what you can and can't do" Kankuro muttered. Tenten took a moment to blush. 'he's so sweet' she thought as she glanced over at him. He looked calm, his eyes closed, and a slight smile spread across his face. He was in his famous 'hand in the pockets without a care in the world look'. 'he's even more handsome than Neji' she thought, chuckling at the thought of it. "Tenten!!" she heard in the distance. She turned to see, Lee. "Lee!!" she called happily, running up to him and catching him in her arms. "OH TENTEN!! I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!!!! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD NEVER COME BACK!!!! I'M SORRY!!!!" he screamed at her, while hugging her legs and sending tears to spray out from his eyes. "it's not your fault!…Somebody else should be apologizing…" she spat with anger.

Neji didn't even notice, he had focused all of his attention on Kankuro. Kankuro glared back, noting how his chakra was rising exponentially. "hey Neji…long time no see…you know…you should apologize to someone for your rude and inconsiderate actions…someone like Tenten" Kankuro hissed while mocking him at the time. Neji fumed, 'how "dare" he!!! he was of royal blood!! He had the best byakugan!!! He shouldn't be talked to like that!! Not by some stupid make-up wearing cat boy who played with dolls!!!' Neji raged in his mind. Gai sensed the angry force between the two and quickly broke it up by saying "now!! Neji! Why don't you apologize to Tenten…then your youthfullness shall be restored!!!!! And after we can go eat some salt water taffy!!" Gai and Lee both gave that 'Mr. Nice guy pose" with the signature sparkle of their teeth. 'Jeeze…what a weirdo teacher…and what a weirdo teammate' Neji thought, turning away from them both. "Tenten…I'm…sorry" he mumbled, "oh…(sigh) it's okay…" she mumbled back. Neji gave a slight sneer to Kankuro, rubbing it in his face. Kankuro wasn't sure why this made him feel so jealous, but it sure pissed him off. But his outer expression was totally different from what he was feeling. A slow smile spread across his face as he replied "Well…it finally looks like somebody became a man". his grin widened even more at the remark. Neji turned to him, red with anger. "why!!! YOU!!!" he exclaimed as he suddenly flicked on his byakugan and attacked. "I'll beat your ass to a pulp!!!" roared Neji. Kankuro waited for him to strike as Neji threw a fist at him. Suddenly Kankuro was gone. Neji stopped and nearly landed flat on his face. He quickly recovered, but as soon as he did a large object suddenly landed on him.

Kankuro had learned earlier that the byakugan could only be used on those who were in their sight of vision, obviously Neji was too furious to notice where he had disappeared to, which unfortunately happened to be above him. Kankuro crouched on Neji, pinning his head to the floor as he then took a seat on him. "Tsk, tsk, tsk…is this all I can get from the 'gweat' and 'pure-blooded' Hyuuga clan…" Kankuro nearly laughed out. Neji couldn't move, "GET OFF ME!!!!" he bellowed and at the same time, tried to spit the dirt from his mouth. "Say you are sorry first…then I'll get off" Kankuro smirked evilly as he said it. "sorry…" Neji whispered as quietly as he could, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "WHAT??? I can't hear you?? Speak louder!! How come only now you grow silent!" Kankuro mocked as Tenten lightly touched him on the shoulder. "Kankuro…enough…Neji has learned his lesson" she soother, as Kankuro's anger dissipated. "okay…I'll get off…but only for you" he sighed as he quickly leaped off as Neji scrambled to his feet. Neji stood, and quickly dusted off his clothes, then walked away grinding his teeth. 'Hey!! Neji!! Where are you going!?!" Lee called, but he didn't respond. "Gee…I didn't mean to make him angry" Kankuro lied. "ah that's okay…I'm sure he'll get over it, anyway we have more important business to attend to" Tenten mumbled as they entered the gates of Konoha. Meanwhile Neji ran as fast as his legs could carry him, he didn't care that he was crying, he didn't are that he was covered in dirt, and he didn't care about his training anymore! He wanted tenten, he hated Kankuro, and he was embarrassed by the fact about how he was humiliated in front of her by that pathetic ninja of the sand! "Damn that bastard!! Damn him!!! DAMN HIM!!!! I'll get you back for this Kankuro!!!! TENTEN WILL BE MINE!!!!!"

Okay…someone has anger issues…and yes i know that this chapter is very short...anyways…thanks for all the great reviews!!! I really love them all!!! And since this is my first time on this thing I really do appreciate it!!!!!! You guys make me so happy that I'll try and make the story progress ASAP!! THANK U!!!! ARIGATO!!!!


	3. I Will Come For You!

"**Don't You Dare Cry"**

**A Kanku x Ten love story**

**© Masashi Kishimoto**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------I Will Come For You!!!!----------------------------------------------------------------**

Kankuro walked the streets with the other three, admiring the beautiful scenery and fresh air. 'Man do I love it here' he thought to himself as they neared the Kage's tower. They waked inside and were directed to the Hokage's office. Tsunade sat impatiently, she had received word from Suna that Kankuro should have arrived by now. How unfortunate for her that he was 'accidentally' late by meeting Tenten. Kankuro soon walked in, and took a low bow. "sorry Hokage sama…I ran into some trouble on the way here" he said as he plopped himself onto one of the chairs, stuffing his hat into his pocket.

"Kankuro…you do know why you have been sent here by your brother…right?" Tsunade asked as Kankuro shook his head. "I'm sorry, but Gaara didn't specify on the mission…he said you could give me the juicy details" muttered Kankuro, he loved it when he used words like that. Tsunade coughed a bit, then looked to her large pile of papers, then back to Kankuro. He could tell that she was trying to find the best way to try and explain it to him. "Kankuro…Gaara sent you here to escort a team that we have picked to travel to Suna…we have heard some additional information from Gaara that there have been raids during some seasons all around the Wind Country. And he doesn't want that to come to Konoha". "so…why are we sending them there?" he asked. "because…Gaara said the next raid would probably be here in Konoha based on his calculations and he also requested that we send the team there to help fight off the raids while we remain here in order to defend our own country". "what exactly are they raiding? And who's doing the raids?" implied Kankuro as Tsunade took another deep breath. "the raids are happening because of the sound village, and what they're raiding is women from the ages 15-20" Tsunade stated, her voice lathered with sorrow and anger.

"bastards…" Kankuro seethed under his breath. It wasn't right to take women for whore houses and such, it was just sickening. "and from what I hear on the wind…it seems that Temari had been captured as well…". Kankuro's eyes widened, his breath stopped, and he squeezed his fists together tightly. 'they took Temari…they took TEMARI!!! They're gonna die!!!' he screamed in his head as Tsunade handed him a folder. "here's the team you'll be taking with you…I hope you can get along with them…". he opened it up and scanned the names. 'Nara, Shikamaru…Naruto…and Hinata….damn' he thought. "I've already informed them of the mission so they could be ready to go…is that--A scream from a woman's voice". "what the hell!?!" Kankuro yelled as he stood up, knocking the chair over as he did.

"TSUNADE SAMA!! TSUNADE SAMA!!!!!" cried Shizune as she suddenly busted through the door. She had a mortified look on her face, her eyes were wide, and full of fear. " Tsunade sama!!! The women!!!! They've been kidnapped!!!!!!!" she broke down crying. "What!!! Hey!!! Wait!!! Kankuro!!! Kankuro!!!!!!!!!". Kankuro took off, leaping down every flight of stairs he came across. He ran out of the building, a scene of turmoil laid about his eyes. "LEE!!" he suddenly cried as he ran up to Tenten's teammate, who fell over from dragging himself a long way. "I knew I'd find you here…please…help Tenten and the others…I tried to defend them during the battle…but they slipped through my fingers!!" Lee exclaimed as he began to fitfully cry. His whole body shaking. "I TRIED!!! I TRIED!!! BUT THEY GOT AWAY!!! OH TENTEN!!! I'M SORRY!!!! I LET THEM GET AWAY!!!" he roared in a bawling fit. "damn!! DAMN IT!!!…I can't just leave you here in this condition" cursed Kankuro. If he did, Lee might be picked off by other sound ninja that could be nearby. Kankuro picked up Lee and headed for the nearest hospital, all the time hoping that Tenten would still be in the village. As he walking in, Sakura rushed out while a man pursued her. "Help!!" she cried as the sound ninja grabbed a hold of her long pink hair. Before the man could do anything else, Kankuro stabbed him in the back with a kunai, and the man fell to the floor dead. "please Sakura!!! Help Lee!! I'm going to try and help the others who got caught!!!" he shouted as he swiftly rushed out, dragging Karasu onto his back as he left. Kankuro raced atop the houses and shops, his heart still holding a spark of hope.

is she okay? Is she still within the village?' he kept asking himself. Then he saw the sound ninja, fleeing into the forest with girls and women slung over their backs. All of them flying into different directions. One he had noticed, carried Tenten on his back. "NO!! you won't get away from me!!!" he roared as he lunged off the building, flinging karasu ahead of him. Karasu exploded out of the wraps and screeched through the air towards the ninja holding her captive. Kankuro's hands flexed and bent as karasu flew many an assortment of objects at him. Unfortunately the ninja dodged and the weapons his another. The other ninja sliced in half, and the woman he was carrying dropped to the ground, screaming in terror as she fled. "Tenten!!! TENTEN!!" He cried sorrowfully as he continued his pursuit. He tried attacking many times, but the ninja always managed to escape his grasp. He called to her and he could see her eyes flutter open in the distance.

"TENTEN!!!!" he shouted, agony struck across his face. He could see her dark brown eyes pleading for him to catch up, hoping he would be able to quell the invasion of the sound ninja. But he couldn't, his body was already running out of chakra. And soon, he slowly started to fall behind as the ninja gained more and more ground ahead of him. Soon they were completely from his sight. "TENTEN!!! NOO!!!" he screamed with fury and pain. He fell to his knees, exhausted, and broken. Two drops of liquid fell to the ground in front of him, staining the soil with a darker hue of brown. He was crying, each tear formed from the bottom of his soul. The paint created purple streaks vertically across his face, as he clutched the earth in his hands. He didn't want to admit it, but he was in love with tenten. He had been in love with her since the moment within the woods. Now the tears came in purple droplets, each taking it's time to drop, and each time taking away the paint that she had laid about his face. He grit his teeth, shut his eyes, and breathed raggedly.

"I will come…" he slowly choked out. "I WILL COME FOR YOU!! WAIT FOR ME AND I WILL COME!!!!" his hoarse voice mourned as he suddenly slammed his fists into the ground. The birds shot out of the trees, startled by his deep calls of mourning and loss. Calls which could not be heard by the person he wanted to desperately to see. And a bell blocked out his calls, the Hokage was calling for an emergency meeting…about what he didn't really care about. He just wanted Tenten.

AWW!!!! Poor Kankuro!!!!!! Yes…this chapter is very saddening….(sniff)…and hopefully it gets better yea…but that is for me to decide! But aww!! He really does love her! "love at first sight!!" So…will Kankuro be able to find Tenten!?! Where was Neji in all this!?!? Why is Tsunade calling a meeting after a raiding!?!? You'll all find out in chapter 4!!!! See you until then!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Fearful

"**Don't You Dare Cry"**

**A Kanku x Ten love story**

**© Masashi Kishimoto**

**

* * *

**

Fearful

* * *

Tenten awoke…her vision was slightly blurred, and she could hear rain falling on the roof. She slowly sat up, her whole body shot with pain and stiffness. She looked around, only to find herself and other limp forms in a cold, damp room. "so…one of the little leaf girls' woke up…hehe good…now we can finally begin" said a man as he peered through a small opening, which left a shaft of light to come piercing through the darkness. "where am I!" Tenten demanded, the man only chuckled. "sorry…but I only provide information…for a price". he licked his lips, lust filled his eyes. Tenten backed into the wall, her heart felt as if it would rip right from her chest from its insane beating. She hated that he was looking at her with those eyes, almost as if imagining what he could get out of her or get into her. She shuddered at these thoughts. Why was she here? Where was she exactly? Would help ever come?

She couldn't really tell why or where she was, but she did hope that help would come soon. She felt the back of her head, rolling her hand over an immense lump. She must have been knocked out because all she could remember was her training with Lee and Neji, then a n explosion, Kankuro calling her name and chasing after her…and nothing else. She couldn't figure out the rest, her head began to hurt because of her deep thoughts. "did you get a bump on your head little miss…I can easily take care of it for you…" said another man seductively as he rapped on the small opening. She peered up, her eyes widened with fear. "aww…look Taisho…you scared her" sneered the other man. "that's okay…I think it's sexy when they're scared" the man named Taisho muttered as he licked his lips. Wherever she was, she didn't like it one bit. She grew bold, and suddenly couldn't control her actions. "tell me where I am or I'll knock your face in!" Tenten suddenly shouted. She caught herself, she was slightly surprised to be yelling at her captors, they looked a bit surprised as well. "well…someone has a big mouth" said Taisho as the other laughed.

"tell you what little miss leaf…I'll tell you…" said the other man. Tenten glanced over to him, her patience wearing thin like ice. "you're in the village of the sound, and to be more specific…in a room" he smiled. "what kind a place am I in?" she cautiously asked, her fear welling up inside of her. "well…it's kinda like a whore house…but mostly…our business is to conduct a fighting arena". "a…fighting arena?" "That's right little leaf…illegal women ninja fighting…we bet on which girl would win". Tenten was silent. She didn't like it that she was suddenly inducted into an undercover illegal fighting corporation, but that she was also inducted as a whore. "welcome to reality" said Taisho as one of the walls lifted up and the light suddenly filled the entire room, causing Tenten to black out.

**

* * *

**

AT KONOHA!!

Kankuro burst open the doors to the emergency meeting that was being called by Tsunade. What he didn't know was that Gaara had traveled from the sand as well. "Gaara…" muttered a shocked Kankuro as he looked upon his brother sitting next to Tsunade with his pale green eyes glaring at him. "Kankuro…take a seat" he uttered, his voice dripped with anger. Kankuro sat, his eyes still caught in his brothers gaze. "you aren't involved in this meeting" he heard someone mutter. Neji stood, defiant, as he pointed a finger at Kankuro. "what makes you think that you should be allowed into this meeting when you and your brother aren't even citizens of Konoha". Kankuro's face curled into a scowl as he spat back "I don't really care what you say Neji…about me or my brother…but don't you dare say that I shouldn't belong here when I was out chasing those sound ninja…I'm actually surprised that you're still here…being that you look like a girl and all…I guess they only take the cute ones". " you pompous!!--" growled Neji, but he was soon cut off by Anko.

"ENOUGH!" Anko yelled, her voice quivered with rage. Neji sat down, his gaze still locked with Kankuro's. "back to the matter at hand" Gaara said with no emotion at all. "yes…we should stand united at this critical time" Tsunade growled. "we have experienced a raid on our village, and sadly…we have lost many…Hinata, Tenten, Ino, and many others…we are happy to know that Sakura has remained safe, thanks to the efforts of Kankuro". many nodded their head, others bowed in silence. Lee softly patted Kankuro on his shoulder. Lee could tell that when Tsunade had mentioned Tenten's name, Kankuro had flinched. "I would love to send a search party out to find our beloved konochi…but unfortunately…I am…restricting any search parties to be sent!" Many gasped and began to talk instantly, they were shocked at her words. Tsunade closed her eyes, folding her hands in front of her face. Many protested, voicing their opinions on the subject. "Why Tsunade!?!" "We should look for them!" "Granny Tsunade!!!" Naruto yelled, his voice was filled with rage. "Hinata and the others are!!--I know Naruto…" Tsunade quietly interrupted.

"BUT!!!" he yelled. "we're sorry Naruto" Gaara began. "but…neither Konoha or Suna can afford to send out vast amounts of ninja to search…we need them back at the villages to protect the people". Kankuro snorted and stood up, he couldn't take much more of this. "where are you going Kankuro…" Gaara hissed, his sand writhed with fury. "screw this…I'm gonna look for them on my own" he growled as he shifted his way to the door. "How dare you defy the orders of both the Hokage's!!!" shrieked Anko. Kankuro turned, his gaze fixed on Gaara. Gaara's face remained emotionless, as if deprived of life, as he waited for an answer. Kankuro's cat like eyes grew to tiny slits as he spoke. "I'm not a ninja of this village…so Tsunade's order doesn't pertain to me…and Gaara….just to let you know that this would be the first time I defied you…and I don't care what you'll do to me…I'm gonna go out there and save them, because it's the right thing to do" he muttered before heading out, hands shoved in his pockets. Everyone stood where they were, silent, they knew what he said was the truth. "GRR! Screw it!!! I'm gonna look for them too!!!" ranted Naruto as he dashed out as well. "I'm with them…" sighed Shikamaru as he placed his hands into his pockets and casually walked out, both Neji and Lee followed. Tsunade looked to Gaara, who only closed his eyes. "good luck" she muttered before she could feel their presence disappear into the night.

"Hey!! Hey Kankuro!!!" yelled Naruto as he ran up to him, out of breath. "what is it…" he growled. "I'm coming with you!!! Believe it!!" he replied clenching his fists together. "this is gonna be troublesome…but what the hell…count me in too". "with the spirit of youth we shall find Tenten and the others!!!". Kankuro looked to Neji, waiting to see if he would join their odd foursome. He stood silent, a glare shooting from his white eyes. "Lee shouldn't come…" he spat, as his teammate gaped. "but!! WHY!?!?" Lee cried, as Neji turned away. "I think Neji doesn't want you to get hurt anymore Lee…you're pretty banged up as it is" replied Kankuro as he patted Lee on the back. "oh…so I would only be a burden then" Lee sighed. "Don't worry Lee!! You can cheer for us back here!!" Naruto exclaimed as he gave him a thumbs up. "you're right Naruto!! With my youth I'll get better and I'll come and join you later to save the day!!!!!" Lee roared, flames sparkling in his eyes. He suddenly dashed off to the hospital, ready to get better. "hey Neji…you coming?" Shikamaru asked warily, he could feel the tension rise between Kankuro and him. "of course…I'm the one person here who cares for Tenten more than anything in the world" Neji replied, as he cast a look of jealousy to Kankuro. "don't you dare say that you're the only one who cares for her!!" Kankuro hissed as he grabbed Neji by his white cuff and held him aloft in the air.

Neji struggled against his vice like grip, but Kankuro was a lot stronger than him. "don't you dare say that I don't care!! I'm gonna save my sister, Tenten, and the others!! I didn't even see you chase after the sound ninja when they attacked!!" Kankuro seethed, his grip tightened. Neji looked away, he was ashamed that he had been knocked out by another sound ninja when the raid began. He didn't even know what was going on until Sakura had awakened him in the hospital. "just as I thought…" Kankuro angrily spat s he dropped him, and threw his arms down. Neji stumbled from the quick reaction, but regained his composure quickly. "we better get going…or we'll lose their tracks…the rain's coming…I can feel it" muttered Shikamaru. The four of them looked onward, clenching their fists, as they proceeded forward to the where the sound village lay.

* * *

Tenten sat in the dark, clutching her legs with her arms as she sat against the cold wall. She sat a little away from the others. Fear gripped her in the silence. She knew that Hinata, Ino, and Temari were in the same room as her, but they weren't awake yet, no one else was. The door on the other side of her opened, and the light filtered in. she closed her eyes, slightly blinded. "hey!! All of you!!! Get up!!! Get up I say!!!" Taisho growled as he some of the girls. Tenten was still blinded from the light, only for a few moments, but that was all that they needed. She was suddenly dragged out, bound with rope, and gagged. She noticed the others start to stir, and then sadly, went through the same treatment that she had gone through. Hinata's eyes were huge as they dragged her out by her dark purple/blue hair. Her eyes danged about the room, always constantly moving for one thing to the next. Ino shook with fear as they grabbed her, and then she began to sob. A loud and short scuffle was heard, then Temari was dragged out. She had a black eye, and blood was on her lips and clothes. 

She held her head down, defeated at last. "damn bitch bit me" muttered one man as he dragged her next to tenten. He dropped her and then swiftly delivered a blow to her side, causing her to cough. Others whined with fear, as they witnessed the scene. They suddenly fell silent after the man turned to look at them. "shut up!!" he yelled as he walked past them, strutting his authority. Tenten looked to her lap, fear making her body quiver, the cold floor seeping into her toes, and tears stinging her eyes. 'don't cry…don't cry' she heard a voice whisper in her head. Her eyes flashed open, and she looked about. None of them were close enough to had whispered that. 'don't cry...'. she looked down again, remembering Kankuro's face full of fury as he tried to reach her and the others. "Kankuro" she managed to mumble through the tight binding around her mouth. Nobody listened, nobody heard, every one just wanted to go home. 'don't you dare cry'.

* * *

WOW!!! That one was long!! Sorry for not updating in about….a day…I had to attend something important….(unfortunately I had to leave my computer behind!! ) but to make it up to you guys I posted this chapter!!! So…..what will happen to Tenten and the others?!?! Will Kankuro or Neji be the one to win her heart!?!? Will they ever find her!?!?! Until next chapter!! C u later!!!!!!!! 


	5. I Told You Not To Cry

"Don't You Dare Cry"

A Kanku x Ten love story

© Masashi Kishimoto

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten sat on the floor with other women surrounding her. Temari sat to the right of her, while Hinata sat on her left. The man stood in front of them, an evil grin covered his face. "Welcome ladies…I wish the best of luck to you all…of course some of you will die while others will become very famous whores" he muttered as the crowd in front of him began to cry softly. "you'll all be assigned a floor of the building, you'll clean it everyday, and you'll entertain guests, and you will ALL be available for the nights…understood" he said as his hands rubbed together. Tenten shook with fear, she didn't want to be a whore. Who would want to anyway!? She glared at the man, trying to kill him with her eyes. He noticed her glaring at him and he smiled. He bent down and cupped her face in his clammy hands. "sweet little flower…thank you for volunteering to go first". tenten's eyes grew huge, her dark brown eyes showed fear as he dragged her swiftly to another room. She saw hinata look at her with desperation, then with fear for her. Temari began to struggle with her bindings and was soon hit with the butt of a gun. Ino began to bawl even with her gag in her mouth. Tenten was thrown to the floor, and her bindings were cut. Her gag was removed and she had bite her tongue in order to stop from screaming. The man stood in front of her, a camera in his hands. "come on…pose…" he sickly added before he started to snap pics of her. She looked about her, it wa a small room only decorated with a table and chair. "what are you going to do with me…" she cautiously asked. "why my dear…you know what I want" he added as he suddenly ripped her shirt off. Then she screamed. She writhed away from him, while covering herself as best she could. He grabbed her arm and forced her down on the floor. Outside the others could hear her shouts for help. They all sat silently, feeling pity for tenten. Tenten struggled with him, trying to get away and escape. "now now!" he gruffly mumbled as he reached for her pants. "AUGH! KANKURO!" she screamed as she swiftly elbowed him in his gut. "Why you!" he spat as she frantically crawled away from him. He grabbed her bun and ripped it out of it's place. Her hair fell and he grasped it tightly. "let go of me! LET GO!!" she screeched. Then she flailed her arms and scratched him. Her hand flew across his face and left 4 long deep slashes. "BITCH!" he yelled as he let her go and caressed his face. She ran to the door and flung it open. She ran right into the guards arms. "TAKE THEM AWAY!" he roared, tenten was safe…for now.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Meanwhile**----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dammit….do you even know which direction the sound ninja village is?" complained Shikamaru. He scratched his pineapple head lazily as naruto flipped the map over and over, trying to make head or tails of the thing. Neji sat under the shade of a tree, utterly pissed off. "If only kiba and shino were here…but unfortunately they had to assist with one of the other countries" mumbled Shikamaru. "ugh! I don't get this thing!" cried naruto as he suddenly ripped it apart. "BAKA!" hissed Kankuro as he pounded naruto. "and now…we don't even have a map" sighed shikamaru, he thought this whole thing was very, VERY troublesome. "how about…we pick a direction and see if it leads to the sound village!" grumbled neji as he flicked his hair this way and that way. Kankuro was annoyed by neji's hair, it was waaay to long and could get in the way of fighting. Kankuro snorted, "that's a brilliant idea genius…but what if it doesn't take us the right way". "anyway would be better than no way" he remarked back as he cast a glance of hate in kankuro's direction. "he's partially right" muttered shikamaru. "augh!! Lets just pick a direction already!!" yelled naruto as he clutched his head. "fine…" muttered kankuro as he looked about. The east was to the right and the west to his left. 'which way…the faster we decided the more time we have to reach tenten and the others' he thought. "I say…we go to the east" shikamaru said as he pointed towards the mountains. "why should we go that way" naruto curiously asked, he thought shikamaru had used his 'over 200 IQ brain' to put them in the right direction. "eh…I just have a feeling" he added. The all keeled over. "And the great genius is relying on intuition…great!" retorted kankuro as they packed up their stuff and headed towards the mountain.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten was flung into a cell, along with temari. 'wild ones' they were labeled as. "damn bastards…" temari cursed as tenten sat on the bunk bed as placed her face in her hands. "we're never going to be rescued…are we" she commented. "no! don't think like that! We will be rescued…and we'll find a way outta this mess" grinned Temari, but tenten knew she was kidding herself. "Sh! Someone's coming" temari whispered as a guard passed by. "come on…you guys have the 3rd floor for cleaning duty" he growled as he grabbed them by their hair. Temari struggled violently, while tenten lowered her head, it was hopeless. They were placed into a hall, each of them with buckets and a rag. "get to work" he said as a scowl pressed his face. 'I guess he isn't happy that he has to watch us' thought tenten as she got down on her knees and began to vigorously scrub. Temari followed suit and soon the floor was spotless. Then they moved on into the rooms. Folding towels, replacing toiletries, making beds and cleaning. By the end of the day they were both panting hard and were covered in sweat. They were soon taken to an outdoor shower where the other women bathed as well. Tenten felt the cold refreshing water hit her skin. It soothed her body and helped her aching muscles. She felt her wet hair on her back and she could smell the shampoo as she rolled it around in her hands. She thought of konoha, her family, her friends, and of kankuro. She wished he was here, he could save them all. But he wasn't here, and no one was going to save them in this godforsaken place. She turned of the shower and stepped out. She grabbed a small little towel that's provided for them and headed for a small dirty mirror. She slowly braided her hair and then put them up into her usual buns. She touched them lightly, and smiled at how she remembered that everyone called her a panda because of it. She snapped out of her daze and headed for the clothing booth. She was handed a crappy shirt and pants along with a thong. She scowled at the horrible thing, and it was an awful yellow color. She put on her clothes and headed out into a small area. It was where they could relax and also be looked upon by horny men. She took a seat in the back and stared at her feet. She almost felt like crying, but kankuro's velvet voice told her not to. She sniffled a bit before finally standing up. She suddenly realized that everyone was crowed around a small board looking at a piece of paper. She glided over and took a peek at it as well. It was a the schedule of the women's matches for tomorrow. She scrolled down and saw her name at the very bottom. Thankfully she was fighting someone she didn't know. She also looked for the others names as well and saw that a few of them were also on the list. She moaned, tomorrow would be a rough day. She looked out to the stars that hung in the sky. 'kankuro please…hurry'.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was already dark and kankuro and the others flew through the trees. They seached for any sign of the sound village as they continued onward. "hey wait!" shikamaru shouted as they all paused. Shikamaru bent down and picked up a small, almost unnoticeable button. "I think we're on the right track" he mumbled as he tossed the button to the others. "hey! This button is from hinata's blouse! They must have went this way!" naruto exclaimed. They clamped his mouth shut, they didn't want him giving their position away. "shush! What if they're close by idiot!" seethed neji as he flashed his eyes towards the east. He completed a series of hand symbols and turned on his byakugan swiftly. He peered about and could see far off in the distance, a small city. "we're close" he mumbled. They took off swiftly and arrived at the city. " they must be in there" naruto said in a hushed voice. 'don't worry tenten…we're coming' kankuro thought as they quietly made their way to the city.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten sat on her bed, temari was leaning against the cell door until a guard suddenly came. "you…the one with the buns…get up" he growled. Tenten bolted to her feet, as temari glared at the man ready to put up her dukes. "don't worry…I'll be okay" tenten whispered as she went with the guard. He led her down a long hallway, and up a few stairs. Then he led her into a room and pushed her inside. "you make our customer happy…and you please him in anyway possible" the guard snickered as he closed the door and locked it. Tenten was terrified, she was ready to cry. She heard footsteps outside the door, her heart panicked. She ran to the bed and pulled the covers up to her face. A man entered, covered in a black cloak and a mask covering his face. He closed the door and locked it. "please….don't" she softly murmured. She began to tear up. The man slowly walked toward her. She froze and closed her eyes, the tears falling from her cheeks and staining the sheets. Her head was lowered and she could feel his presence stop in front of her. The man bent down and softly stroked her cheek. She shuddered at his touch. "I thought I told you….not to cry…"


End file.
